The mission of the Canyon Ranch Center for Prevention and Health Promotion, the Arizona PRC (Center), is to partner with communities to improve the health and well-being of people living in the U.S.-Mexico Border States through research, training, advocacy and policy change. Center functions target the Arizona border with - dissemination and training activities aimed more broadly. The Center has strong long-term community partnerships, organizational infrastructure, and a successful history of CBPR. Center goals are determined collaboratively with our Community Action Board and reflect a commitment to community engagement. Over the next five years, the Center will build infrastructure to increase support for Center and community partner research and program activities. Growth in collaboration/partnerships will occur at the local, state and national levels through maintaining and strengthening local partnerships, ensuring partners are engaged at the PRC program national level, and increasing collaboration with other PRCs. Communication/dissemination activities will increase public awareness of Center activities and research, advance scientific knowledge related to CBPR and evidence-based programs through peer-reviewed publications and presentations, and promote effective Center-developed programs at conferences. Training activities will include technical assistance and training workshops for Center-developed programs, implementation of a border health service learning institute, training/mentoring public health students in CBPR, chronic disease prevention, community advocacy, public health policy, and border health, and increasing partner capacity. Evaluation of the Center includes monitoring goals and objectives, evaluating effectiveness of core research project, and conducting a follow-up of a household survey conducted in Douglas, AZ in 1997. The Center CBPR research project (separate proposal) will determine the effectiveness of a community health worker intervention designed to engage community members in advocating for social change to improve health within organizations, systems and in the broader environment in communities along the Arizona-Mexico Border. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The goals defined in this proposal form a cohesive plan for the continued evolution of the Arizona PRC and reflect a long-term commitment and innovative multiprong approach to address chronic disease health disparities in underserved populations along the US-Mexico border.